Lognarok
by w1baustine
Summary: He was supposed to die and meet his forefathers in the gates of Valhalla, but why did he wake up in a strange land? Perseus Black is set to find his place in the world of Elder Tale. Little does he know that someone could bring him back to Rune-Midgard. OC-centric, Powerful!ArcBishop. Rated M for swearing. Log Horizon x Ragnarok fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither the Log Horizon light novel/anime nor Ragnarok Online. Those two are owned respectively, by Mamare Touno and Gravity Co., I have just taken some of their ideas of playing with this fiction.

 **Lognarok**

 **Chapter One: Apocalypse**

Even before he gained consciousness, Perseus knew that something is wrong. Why? He remembered falling into the abyss. He was sure that he is going to die and meet his father at the gates of Valhalla, but then why is he alive and lying on the soft grass? Sitting up, Perseus thought of what happened before he fell of the ground.

He remembered walking into Magma dungeon with the sole purpose of completing the quest Kafra gave him, he needed to collect ten magma stones and twenty five red gemstones in exchange for an item - Crown of Ifrit - that would give the user 20% of fire resistance. But instead of bringing an item, he ended up falling on the depth of the ground of Magma dungeon. Perseus tried to remember the things he have done before falling into the situation he is right now.

He remembered picking up the last two gemstone that is needed for his quest, but after standing up he saw a black gem, it was not any other kind of gemstones he collected and seen, it was authentic – _'Valkyrie stone'_ he mused finding a rare stone that is said that whoever has the possession of the stone would have a very lucky life. Perseus believe such lore, for it was his family business that thought him how to scrutinize, prize, and label such precious stones. As a collector he wanted to collect such stones to be put off his family vault as an heirloom.

Feeling giddy and anxious of the stone before him, Perseus wasted no time preparing his mining tools to extract the stone from the earth, putting his gloves on, he reached for the gem but even before he could touched the stone, he felt the ground shake to its very foundation, tremors sent all over the dungeon of magma, Perseus lost his balance and fell to the ground, forgetting the stone he started to gather all his equipment and run towards the exit of Magma Dungeon, but when a second wave of earthquake hits, the ground started to tore itself up to half, making his escape impossible.

Perseus stumbled falling onto the ground holding every bearing he has. For the first time in his life, he was scared of what was happening, the ground is shaking tons of rock that started to collapse - all of a sudden he felt a stinging pain on the back of his head, checking out on what hit his head, the Valkyrie stone was there on the ground with his blood, cursing the stone and for believing that the stone would bring him good luck.

Perseus held his head to protect it from the falling debris, he surveyed the area, finding that his only way out was on the other side of the torn ground. Perseus then knew and accepted that he was going to die, with a bleeding head he started to lose his consciousness. Fighting to stay conscious he did not want to die being squashed by a boulder, he limped over the edge of the ground deciding that falling into the depths of Magma Dungeon is a better way of dying.

How was he alive? Not that he was against the idea of living. He was just confused on how or why is he alive, glancing up on the sky - _'is this some kind of town below Magma dungeon?'-_ He was confused and bewildered on what had happened to him. _'Falling into the abyss and waking up on a different land?'_ He needs answers.

Perseus stood up and cast his face around, he was on an open field not far from the buildings of the city, he was the only person in the field which he was grateful, and he was in no mood of conversing to other people without knowing what happened to him. He also noticed that he was still wearing the same outfit that he wore before entering Magma Dungeon, he was wearing his family's black coat with gold embroidering and white linings, and he was also wearing a gray-white slacks that was tucked on his black and gray combat boots, which compliment his silver-white hair and blue eyes.

Perseus noticed that his things are lying on the ground near where he stood, looking over his stuffs, Perseus saw something is sticking out of his backpack, reaching out for the object he started to pull the red cloth.

 _'I can't remember having that item'_ He wondered and continued on pulling out the item.

"What in Odin's name?!" Perseus exclaimed when the item that is sticking out of his backpack was a cloak.

Perseus inspected the cloak in his hands, it was color white but has a red lining on its edges, he did not remember having a cloak on his backpack before he fall, the only armor that he have on his backpack was Brynhild **.** Perseus inspected the cloak, and a description box appeared.

 ** _Cloak of Brynhild  
*_** _Flavor Text:  
Brynhild is one of the valiant Valkyries, meaning 'The Warrior's Armor'  
Item Effects:  
Increase MaxHP by 20 times your base level, and MaxMP by 5 times your level.  
Increase magical defense by 10  
25% chance of ignoring knockbacks_

Perseus stared at the cloak like it was cursed, he rummaged through his backpack, and stated searching for Brynhild, the armor that he knows he have. Perseus took his time to deduct that the armor in his backpack was turned into a cloak that he is holding now, the item effects was a little different from the original but he was sure for a fact that the cloak is indeed Brynhild - confused, Perseus wore the cloak and noticed that something changed over his status bar that is located on the upper left corner of his eyes.

 **Perseus Black  
Race: Demi-human  
Arc Bishop, Level 99  
Health Points: 10791/12771  
Mana Points: 13266/13266  
Gold Coins: 0**

He noticed that his HP increased its cap, knowing that the item effect of the cloak was working, he shrugged, and checked out his backpack and looked for his staff. Perseus pulled a staff out of the backpack, it was a gothic black, red, gold color scheme staff with rune carvings on its shaft, the staff was three meter long, the tips of the staff shapes a half crescent moon, with nine spikes, and the staff have a golden orb like gem in the middle of its crescent-moon-like shape. Perseus sighed, happy that his staff did not undergo a makeover. He was anxious of the items effect though, thinking that maybe the effects of the staff is modified, with a shaky hand Perseus touched the staff and inspected it, wanting the description box to appear -

 ** _Glorious Staff  
_** _Flavor Text:  
A staff made with a branch from the tree Yggdrasil, created with the sole purpose to heal.  
Item Effects:  
Increase effectiveness of your healing skills by 14%  
Increase magical damage by 15%_

Perseus cheered that his staff is still the same, he wondered why his Brynhild changed its appearance, but maintained its original item effect. He looked over the stuffs lying beside him, he saw three MP potions and two HP potions, he ventured to the items and saw four brown sacks, curious Perseus opened one of the sack - his eyes went wide on what the sack have - a sack full of gold coins, he looked over the rest of the sack and to his surprise the sacks are full of gold.

Perseus checked his status bar - _'what happened to my savings?'_ \- He thought that maybe his zeny was also converted to gold like his armor, Perseus put the sack of gold on his backpack, and to his astonishment his gold coins was updated from 0 to:

 **Gold Coins: 3,656,854**

It was the exact money he have when he fell on the depth of magma dungeon. Perseus sighed in relief knowing that he still have his own savings, he would really need the money in order to gain the needed knowledge on how he came into this town.

Perseus started gathering all the potions from the ground and put it on his backpack, thinking it was time for him to move and meet a city guard to ask for information. He went over his things for the second time, and saw a folded parchment and a wooden figurine on the ground not far from where the sack of gold was. Picking up the items, he studied the wooden craft that shapes a gryphon but its tail resembles a whistle - amused, Perseus inspected the peculiar item:

 ** _Griffin Mount Whistle  
_** _Flavor Text:  
A flying creature with the body of a lion and the head, wings, and legs of an eagle. Its body ranges from two to four meters in length. With its ability to fly and carry up to two passengers at once, some Griffins are trained as mounts.  
Item Effect:  
Enables the user to mount a Griffin for four hours a day.  
'Blow the whistle to summon the Griffin'_

 _'This is something useful'_ He thought. Perseus pocketed the item on his backpack. He glanced over the parchment on his other hand, Perseus unfolds the paper

 ** _Black,_**

 ** _Saved to Help_**

 ** _Answer Adventurer_**

 ** _No way back_**

 ** _Sorry cant help_**

He flipped the letter looking for a signature, but the letter was unsigned. Thinking hard Perseus studied the message for the second time, he does not know what the first line was trying to say, Saved to Help? Perseus tried connecting his fall that should have killed him to the letter.

'Does this mean that I was saved by someone?' Perseus thought that if he was rescued then, everything that happened to him is not a coincident, his armor turning into a cloak and his savings? - It turned into a different currency. 'The person who sent me here wanted me to help someone' He deduced, Perseus felt his head spinning, looking over the letter, he read the second line Answer Adventurer, he understood that he needs to find an adventurer to get his answers.

Perseus pondered on what the last line of the letter said, No way back, he dreaded that the letter might meant that he would not be able to go back to Prontera and deliver his quest requirements to Kafra. He would miss Hugel his hometown where his family grew and prosper. Perseus was torn on being angry or thankful that someone saved him from his fate on Magma Dungeon, but a normal rescue response was to wake him up outside of magma dungeon and the helper would reassure him that everything is fine. But ever since he found the god forsaken Valkyrie stone everything just went spiraling - Perseus shook the thoughts away, and tried to focus on the letter on his hand.

 _'Stupid letter! It doesn't explain anything!_ ' Perseus exclaimed in frustration, he cannot understand the last line of the letter Sorry can't help, -

"Fuck you!" Perseus cursed. "Whoever you are that sent me here! I do not know if I should feel grateful for being alive, but why give a cryptic message that I cannot understand?!" he ranted, feeling all the pent up confusion bursting out of his system.

Perseus felt better, cursing and thanking his savior at the same time. He made up his mind, he needed to leave and find someone that could help him. Perseus composed himself pocketed the letter and gave his surroundings a final check.

'I guess that's everything' He guessed, Perseus picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, the backpack disappeared to nowhere just like what an ordinary magical backpack in Rune-Midgard. He then gestured his arms like he was removing something on his shoulder, making the backpack re-appear on his hands ready to use.

 **Lognarok**

As Perseus walk through the city, he noted that a warm, moist wind rustled refreshingly through the treetops. The sun is shining brightly to the sky, Perseus surveyed the establishment, the city looked very old, the streets line were crumbling, buildings and asphalt were covered with moss and overgrown vines entwined to the ground. Some buildings are inhabitable with roots of trees spread out the walls of the building and across the road. Perseus felt disgusted, he can't imagine how the people of the town lived their daily lives on such filth. He walk briskly, not wanting to stay within the city any longer.

Perseus looked over the mossy city and saw an enormous tree. Perseus marveled on the sight, it was magnificent to find something wonderful in the city of ruins. He walk towards the tree wanting to get a better look on the tree. As he neared his destination, he heard someone talking - it was coming behind the tree.

"So, I log in for the first time in two years" the voice started "What the hell is going on? Tell me everything you know, Shiroe" the same voice ranted. Perseus perked interest on what the voice is asking – _'He too does not know why he was sent here, are they here to help too?'_ Perseus thought, waiting for 'Shiroe' to answer. He knew that eavesdropping is ill-mannered, but he Perseus felt that he have to listen to the conversation.

"I don't know either" a softer voice replied - Shiroe. "But, it appear that we're in the world of Elder Tale" the new guy Shiroe supplied with a calm voice. Perseus leaned on the bark of the tree to be able to hear their conversation properly.

 _'World of Elder Tale?'_ Perseus have no idea where that place is, but according to what he heard, Perseus know that he was not in the realm of Midgard. Perseus tried to follow where the conversation is taking, but he left him confused on what 'Novasphere Pioneers hit the update' meant, He cannot comprehend the words that the two are speaking of.

Perseus learned that Shiroe and his friend was also sent here, they did not know how they got here, but unlike him, they did not receive a parchment letter that explained his appearance to this world 'Elder Tale'. He was about to leave when -

"Do you think we can go home Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked, Perseus detected a hint of panic on his voice.

"No idea" The voice - Naotsugu answered. Perseus felt guilty for knowing that there is no way back to the world they knew. "What should we do?" Naotsugu asked his companion?

"Gather information, we need to know more about this place" A confident voice replied. Curious, Perseus peeked over to where the companion is having their conversation.

Perseus saw two man, taller than him by an inch or two, one guy has a light brown hair that sticks to many places, he was wearing a gray steel armor and his shield and sword slung over his back, while the other guy was wearing an eyeglasses and has a navy blue hair with a noticeable cow-licked strand on the middle of his hair, he was wearing a black-brown jumper, with red straps hanging on his shoulder, the jumper also have gray sleeves, he also noted that the guys was wearing a two colored pants with a black shoes, the glasses guy is also wearing a white cloak with gold lining on each sides.

As Perseus studied the guy with glasses, he was wondering about the cloak that the four-eye is wearing, Perseus noted that they have the same appearance and the only difference is the color of the lining in the cloak -

"Who are you and why are you listening to our conversation?" Perseus jumped up in fright, turning his whole body so fast that made him lose his balance and only fall on the ground butt first. Embarrassed, Perseus stood up, composed himself meeting the man's gaze, He felt ashamed that he was caught eavesdropping, but he would never give in to intimidation.

"I apologize" Perseus said. "I am merely in the wrong place at the wrong time" He explained "and for your information, I only heard some, such as the part where your companion said something about gathering information" Perseus lied not giving himself up.

The armored guy, eyed him suspiciously. The brown haired guy was about to say something when, the guy in the glasses cut him -

"Lay off the guy, Naotsugu! He probably didn't mean any harm." Shiroe - Perseus deduced as he already know their names and not their appearance. The four-eyed glared at Naotsugu, making the guy grin like he a lunatic.

 _'Pea-brained idiot'_ Perseus thought, he turned his attention to the black haired guy.

"I'm Shiroe, and the idiot is Naotsugu, excuse him, he's a bit eccentric" The four-eyed laughed when the guy in the armor exclaimed offended. The four-eyed held up a hand. Perseus shook the hand and nodded at Naotsugu.

"My name is Perseus Black" He introduced himself "If you guys don't mind me asking, are you perhaps lost like I am?" Perseus questioned, eying the strangers in-front of him.

"Yes and no" The armored guy said with a grin.

Perseus looked at Naotsugu for clarification but the pea-brained idiot, just chuckled and pointed his thumb over Shiroe.

"Am I to assume that you are the one who do all the talking?" Perseus said in a teasing voice, the armored guy shouted in protest. _'Never sneak up on a Black, you won't know what's going to happen to you'_ he thought darkly. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the four-eyed spoke.

"Sorry about Naotsugu, he's a bit eccentric" The four-eyed chuckled. "Anyway! Yes, in a way we are lost because – Let's just say that we know the place but not sure if it's really the place we know" Shiroe simplified. "But we will know sometime later, if we are really lost or not. Naotsugu and I are planning to probe the city" the black haired stated.

"Do you mind terribly if I come along with you?" Perseus said stiffly, not waiting for a reply. "I know I am imposing myself to you guys, but I do not hail from this lands, I have no idea what this place is or where am I" he said desperately.

"We don't mind, right Naotsugu?" Shiroe said, glancing towards the armored guy and gave them a thumbs up. "Though I would want you to answer my question – only if you want to!" the black haired stated scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" Perseus smiled knowing that they are fine with him accompanying them. "It's only fair for you to ask me some question" he nodded.

"Hmm, first question do you always speak so formal? Or is it because we just met?" the pea-brained-idiot inquired. The four-eye looked scandalized and hit Naotsugu on the head, Shiroe looked at Perseus and was about to say something -

"It's fine, he asked sincerely" Perseus batted in, "I haven't got to time to speak in a casual way, or it's simply because I do not know how to speak casually, next question please" He was uncomfortable with the subject, he does not want to answer unnecessary questions.

Naotsugu looked at him like a person who wants to dissect a frog, and do unimaginable things to its body. "Then I'll have to teach you!" the pea-brained idiot exclaimed like it was going to be his achievement. Perseus did not want to ruin the mood so, he agreed to the brown haired guy's whim.

"Naotsugu, don't ever change" Perseus muttered, the four-eye heard him and gave Perseus a small smile.

"He's something right?" Shiroe asked and Perseus agreed wholeheartedly "He is a bit of a knucklehead though" Perseus added earning a nod of agreement from the four-eyed.

"Answer this Percy – can I call you that?" Shiroe asked.

"No, I do not wished to be called in such a way." He replied flatly, hoping that the four-eye got the message. Shiroe nodded and continued on his question.

"Alright. Perseus, where did you say you came from?" the black haired questioned reaching for his eyeglasses and adjusted it to his face.

"I did not. But to answer your question I hail from a town called Hugel, it's one of the 36 cities of Rune-Midgard." Perseus expected the confused looked that they gave him. Perseus sighed, as much as he want to hide how he ended up in 'Elder Tale', he knew that this was bound to happen.

"Hugel?" Naotsugu asked and Shiroe gave him a questioning look "Rune-Midgard? Where is that?" the armored guy continued looking at him like he was crazy.

Perseus sat down on the grass, _'This is going to take time'_ He thought, finding a comfortable spot, he then looked at the two guy, and gestured them to sit with him. As the two guys went to find their comfort, Perseus thought that it would be wise to share what he knows to this person if he was to accompany them in gathering information. What he knows might help them.

"I did say that I was lost right?" Perseus gave them a pointed look, the strangers nodded in agreement. "You said that this place is called Akihabara right?" Perseus stated, he looked at his 'now'- companions.

"Yes you did and this is Akihabara." Shiroe voiced out and Naotsugu sat in confused silence.

"Okay." Perseus nodded "I've figured that, if we are to gather information together, it is befitting that you'd know where I and how I come to be in this world" he said "I only ask you that to keep this information a secret as I myself do not know why I was sent here." He continued, he raised his hand stopped Shiroe from interrupting him. "Yes, you heard me right, I was sent here." He reached over his shoulder and his backpack materialized, ignoring the startled sound that his companions made. He looked for the parchment letter that he pocketed inside his backpack. Perseus took the paper out of his backpack.

Naotsugu was about to ask - "How did I know?" Perseus interrupted. He stood up and walked over to where Shiroe and Naotsugu are sitting, he handed the paper to the four-eyed and later passed to the armored guy.

"I found that letter lying near my things when I woke up in an open field not far from here." He supplied. Perseus stared at his two companion as they studied the letter.

"Percy, how did you end up in the open field?" Naotsugu inquired, not tearing his eye from the letter.

"Please refrain from calling me that hideous name, Naotsugu." Perseus prompt only to receive a scandalized look from the brown haired man.

"What? What's wrong with Percy? You do know that your name is hard to pronounce right?" The brown haired man ranted incredulously. Shiroe looked stunned over his friend's reaction.

"I simply do not want to be called Percy." He said flatly "It's ridiculous and sounds offensive!" Perseus glared at the brown haired guy.

"I will call you Percy until you give me one good reason why you refused to be called Percy. Perseus" Naotsugu challenged. Perseus was about to say something when he heard the four-eyed cleared his throat.

"As much as I want to watch you two argue, but we're getting off the track." Shiroe said, clearly amused on happen in front of him. Perseus gave Naotsugu a displeased look and face the four-eyed.

Perseus was a little grateful to like lighten mood. "To be honest, I do not know how I got here." He stated "I remember falling, losing my consciousness, and the next thing I knew, I was on the outskirt of the city." Perseus uttered. He saw the four-eyed glared at him. _'Sharp as ever'_ Perseus thought, while Naotsugu pondered on what he said, Perseus chuckled to the guy's naivety, who gave him a confused look. Shaking his head -

"It all started with the quest Kafra gave me…" Perseus recounted the quest and what was needed to complete it. He also described his adventure through Magma Dungeon, defeating monsters to collect the magma stones, how he dug the grounds and walls of the dungeon just to find the red gemstones. How he found the 'Valkyrie stone' right after he had gotten the last two gemstone needed to complete his quest.

Perseus then, told them how the dungeon was shaken to destruction, how he choose to fall over the depths of Magma Dungeon than get squashed by a boulder. He also recalled the time he woke up on the open field with his stuffs lying not far from him. He also recounted that his armor was turned into a cloak that he is wearing, and his own savings turning into gold coins, he also recounted his thoughts about the letter addressed to him, how he was enchanted to sight of the enormous tree that stood behind them.

"-And that is how I got here." Perseus finished, he studied the look of his companions face, and both of them shared a solemn face. "I not tell you what happened to me just so you could pity me. I do not need it." He hissed at them, shaking his two companions out of their reverie.

"I… um? A-are you sure you're okay?" Naotsugu asked in concern. "To be honest, I don't know if I would believe you in everything that you told us, but this letter is also a proof that you are not lying." He stated.

"Yes, I am fine. Dandy even." Perseus said flatly. "What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued on what the armored guy found in the useless parchment. Naotsugu, looked at his friend Shiroe to confirm something, handing the letter to the four-eyed and pointed something on the edge of the paper.

"What Naotsugu is true, Perseus" The four-eyed said. "This letter is signed, not in a way that you know how a normal person sign a paper" Shiroe explained "When we were playing the game Elder Tale, there are some instances that we would receive a parchment like this announcing that the game would undergo maintenance." The four-eyed studied the letter thoroughly.

"If you guys do not mind, but what is this Elder Tale game you are talking about?" Perseus asked in confusion.

"Elder Tale is a MM-" Before Naotsugu could continue his version of Elder Tale, the four-eyed tapped the armor of Naotsugu.

"Do you know what a computer is Perseus?" Shiroe asked. Perseus saw the armored guy's jaw slacked, surprised by his friend's question.

"No, I do not know what a computer is. Is it related to why I was sent here?" Perseus demanded.

Shiroe nodded and tried to explain everything to him simply as possible, the four-eyed said that a computer is a device that could help the user in many ways such as; sending mails that would instantly be delivered to the receiver; a computer can also be a way of entertainment which the four-eyed explained that He and Naotsugu, used the computer to play the game Elder Tale, where the user would create their own person to the game, leveling them, doing quest and such.

Perseus soaked everything, understanding that the game was not done physically, and the device called computer would do everything that the user would tasked it but as the four-eyed said something about the update, He and his friend Naotsugu who tried to enter the game ended up waking in the game itself, though the four-eye was still not sure of their situation, for they have not explored the whole city.

"You mean to say that the game Elder Tale, come to life with you – on your character's face?" Perseus asked, that the two confirmed. "So this parchment came from the mater of games of elder tale?" he inquired, receiving a nod.

"Why do you think the maker of the game sent me here?" Perseus asked, but his companions shook their heads not knowing the answer to his question, heaving a sigh Perseus stood up, he was tired and hungry, he surveyed the position of the sun, it was midday he dug his hands to his backpack and pulled out a box wrapped in an elegant towel.

"Are you guys hungry?" Perseus asked, and he heard their stomach rumbled so loud. "I guess you are, I'm famished" He laughed. Perseus unwrapped the box revealing a three layered black bento with gold embroidering on its side. He gestured his companions to get one, they stared at the bento – and him.

Perseus eyed them in confusion. _'Do they think –'_ He sighed. Perseus sat down on the grass and eat the chicken on the bento.

"It's not poisoned or spoiled, the bento boxes was charmed to prevent the food from expiration." He informed the shock look of his companion.

"No! You got it all wrong!" They exclaimed. Shiroe looked at the bento with an unreadable expression while Naotsugu watched him as he eat.

"I will not brag but my cooking skills rivals the palace cooks" Perseus stated, he noticed that the brown haired man raised his eyebrows wanting to rebut something. "Eat your food!" Perseus hissed, he felt his stomach gave another rumbled, "I'm too hungry to entertain your questions!" He snarled, he was too hungry to care of what his companions think of the lunch he prepared. Perseus took the covering of the bento, Perseus savored every dish in the bento, taking his time and eat his lunch leisurely.

 **Lognarok**

Shiroe and Naotsugu was having a conversation over their heads.

 _'Tactless as ever Naotsugu'_ Shiroe started _'Why didn't you just shut up? Did you see how angry he was?'_

 _'What?! You're one to talk!'_ Naotsugu argued _'I know you're just curious as I am! But come to think of it we know that calling him Percy and bugging him when he's hungry can set him off. HAHAHA'_

 _'You know someday your stupidity will kill you. But I too have been wondering'_ the four-eyed stated glancing over the white haired man, who was clearly enjoying the food.

 _'Wondering why he always speaks formally? How disciplined he acts towards everything?'_ the brown haired pointed, munching on his third chicken.

 _'Yeah, and did you noticed the disgusted looked on his face when he was describing his walk through Akihabara, and not to mentioned this bento – check out the designs it's made out of gold! And the food we're having, it tastes so good, I haven't had anything like this back in Japan.'_ Shiroe continued.

 _'That's what got me gapping like a fish! The design of the bento box is made out of gold! A BENTO BOX!_ The armored guy shouted over the link they shared. _'And when you think about it, he said that his cooking skills rivals the palace chef.'_ Naotsugu commented. _'Hey Shiroe, do you think he's –'_

 _'I'm not sure, but there is a possibility that he is. Though one thing for sure is that Perseus a high classed individual'_ the four-eyed deduced. He heard his friend gave a sound of approval. Shiroe saw Perseus putting the chicken sauce over his vegetable. The four-eyed copied the white haired guy, dipping the cabbage and carrot strips over the sauce and ate it. His eyes widen when the flavor of the chicken mixed with the sautéed vegetables matched, and tasted heavenly. He was shaken out of his reverie -

 _'Hey Shrioe, how do you think he's still sane of what had happened to him?'_ The armored guy asked, eating up the last chicken on his bento. _'If that happens to me, I would probably –'_

 _'I know what you mean, Naotsugu'_ Shiroe butted. _'In my opinion, if he is really a prince, my guess would be, that he had to grow up and live his life being pressured to do well and act perfectly. I am not referring to the prince in a shojou manga, but to a prince that was polished to rule over a country story, like the mythical kings, Gilgamesh and Arthur.'_ The four-eye said looking over Naotsugu if the guy understood what he said.

 _'Hmm, I think I get what you're saying – Though Percy is nothing alike to the kings you mentioned. Buy yeah I get what you mean'_ Naotsugu argued, looking over where the white haired man is sitting.

 _'I didn't say that he was like those kings in the book. I was just referring to their way of analyzing a situation thoroughly.'_ Shiroe hissed over the link, glaring to where the armored guy is seated.

 _'Yeah, yeah! I know what you mean, I'm just messing around!'_ Naotsugu exclaimed _'Hey Shiroe, are you going to eat that potato?'_ Naotsugu asked looking at the bento box of his friend.

 _'You already have your fill!'_ Shiroe sighed helplessly over his friend's erratic thinking. Eying Perseus as the white haired man stood up gracefully and placed his bento away. _'He's definitely a prince Shiroe'_ Naotsugu said over the telepathic call.

The four-eyed nodded in agreement. _'Naotsugu, if you asked him if he's a prince right now I'll let you have the potato'_ Shiroe offered. _'Sure, potato first though'_ the armored guy said. Shiroe offered his last potato and Naotsugu popped it up to his mouth and chewed delightedly.

 _'Deal's a deal'_ the brown haired said. _'I'll ask him when he's done eating he's scary when he's hungry.'_ He added.

Shiroe laughed through the link that he and Naotsugu shared. _'Good luck'_ Shiroe reached for his glasses and adjusted it, and smirked.

 **Lognarok**

Perseus pulled out a jug out of his backpack "Just pile the bentos to mine, I'll clean them later when we find clean water." He gave a cup to his companions and filling it with the contents of the jug on his hands. "Rosemary tea with a hint of lemon, I made it myself." He drink to his cup, not minding how his two companions looked at him.

"Do you have something to say?" Perseus asked no one in particular, but he saw how the four-eyed elbowed the side of Naotsugu. He eyed the armored guy, he was fidgeting, and nervous of what is bothering him. Perseus raised his eyebrows in question.

"Er… D-Do happen to be a prince?" Naotsugu asked fidgety, Perseus was taken aback of the question, he was pondering how the brown haired guy came up with such conclusion. Perseus stared at him like he have grown another head.

"Well?" The armored guy insisted, Naotsugu waited patiently as the four-eyed was stifling his laugher over the telepathic line.

"What do you think?" Perseus inquired, curious on how the brown haired guy concluded of what he was. Perseus smiled curiously not giving an answer. He stared at the man in front of him,

"I'm not the only one who thinks you are a prince. Shiroe too." Naotsugu stated. Perseus looked over to where the four-eyed is at. _'He probably noticed something'_ He rub the tip of his nose uncomfortably, Perseus was proud of what he is, but knowing that his status does not applied on this world.

"I'm far from being a prince" Perseus informed, his two companion stared at him, not believing what he said. "I'm the Duke of Rune-Midgard, my father and the king was brothers and I'm the first eldest son of the second son to the throne, making me the Duke of Rune-Midgard." He supplied, Perseus saw how his companions cheered. "That aside, can you tell me what gave me away?" the noble asked.

"You're perfect on everything you do." Naotsugu said brashly. "Well, you speak so formal, you don't want to be called by nicknames, you never slouch, and you're proud yet not arrogant." The brown haired continued, "Knowing that you're like prince is cool! I never met someone from the royal bloodline where I came from." Naotsugu added excitedly.

Perseus looked at Shiroe for his opinion, but the four-eyed shook his head mouthing that Naotsugu said it all. Perseus sighed ignoring the ridiculous looks that he was receiving from the brown haired guy.

"I ask you to keep this a secret as well" Perseus said "My status does not applied here, and I would like to keep it as that" he explained, his two companions nodded in agreement, respecting his wishes. "Do you think it's about time we gather information?" He looked at Shiroe, and agreed. Perseus gathered all the dirty dishes and re-wrapped it with, he pocketed it to his backpack and slung his bag over his shoulder, making it disappear.

Perseus straightened his cloak and walked behind the two adventurers. His two companions stopped and face him, the noble halted his step.

"Percy" Naotsugu started. The four-eyed looked at him sheepishly and - "Welcome to Elder Tale!" They chorused with a happy voice.

Perseus smiled, thanking his companions. He was glad that he have found the two adventurer. "I dare say Welcome Back to Elder Tale" he smirked, and the adventurers laughed wholeheartedly.

The three men wondered and checked every alleys they covered. Shiroe said that everything was in placed just like the Elder Tale game was, They passed by a church like building - Cathedral, the four-eyed said that when they played the game, that the said building is where the players respawned when they die in their battles. They also passed by a huge fortress – The Guild Hall, Naotsugu supplied that this was where all the guild have their headquarters, may it be a major guild or a minor one, so long as the guild can afford such rent.

Moving on the three travelers passed by a crowded street, full of adventurers like his two companions. Perseus studied the area, noting that some of them looked scared and despaired, He understood completely of what they felt, but he recoiled over the fact they are not doing something.

"I for a fact that they did not asked for any of this to happen to them, but lazing around doing nothing?" He muttered. "Imbeciles, letting their emotion ruled their judgment." The noble added. Perseus huffed and walked ahead, he did not want to hear any more of their wails. As they were out of the street, Perseus heard his two companions talking about their work. Perseus learned that Naotsugu is not only a pea-brained-idiot but he is also has a rake personality. He was surprised when the four-eyed tripped on his foot. Perseus stifled his laugher over the comical event.

"Naotsugu, how tall are you in the real world? The four-eyed asked the armored guy. Naotsugu answered him that he was tall as his real-life body was. The four-eyed said that his character was taller that he was in real life, and it was hard strange for him. Naotsugu shrugged and continued his talk about woman's undergarments when a boulder of rock was thrown to the lake under the bridge where they stood.

"What are you doing?! That's dangerous!" Naotsugu shouted to the person on the building

Perseus saw a man wearing a typical ninja outfit on the ransacked building not far from where they are. He noted that Shiroe knew who the person was – 'Akatsuki san' was an assassin, not much of a talker but was good at what he does. Perseus followed his two companion as they entered the build where the ninja asked them to come. As they met up with the ninja that the four-eye know. Shiroe asked if the assassin was also stucked to this world like they were, Naotsugu being who he was, introduced himself as a pervert who loves panties.

Perseus learned that, Akatsuki san was a girl hiding on a male character, Shiroe figured why the said assassin was not much of a talker, it would be awkward for a man to sound like a girl while having a conversation. He laughed at the thought. The ninja asked for Shiroe's potion that allows the user to change their appearance. As the ninja in shrunk and screamed in pain over the ordeal, Perseus saw that the sun was setting.

Three men and a woman, went up to the buildings top floor to survey the town. Perseus could see the magnificent tree from where he stood, he did not know how a tree could look so beautiful over the disgusting mossy city. Akatsuki san the ninja asked how much she owe the four-eyed for the potion and ended up joining their fray. Perseus snorted as the woman kicked Naotsugu in the face and asked Shiroe if it was okay. Perseus leaned over the edge of the building enjoyed the sunset.

"Shiroe-dono, who's he?" Perseus heard the ninja asked. He stood up, and walked over to join them.

"My name is Perseus Black, I am an Arc Bishop. It is very nice to meet you Akatsuki san" The noble said with a smile. Perseus stared at her, waiting for her to introduce herself. But he sighed as the ninja hid herself behind Shrioe's cloak.

 _'Yet another girl shied away from me. Am I that intimidating?'_ he thought, Perseus heard the girl whispered her name behind the four-eyes. He shrugged, knowing that the ninja would come around. Perseus walked over the edge of the building and seated back to his place and admired the view. Perseus glanced on the townsfolk in the crowded city, he saw a boy and a girl with orange hair, and they were walking hand in hand towards the city gates.

Perseus went to where Shiroe was. "Shiroe, is there a way to contact you while I am away?" He inquired, the ninja and the guardian looked at him in surprise.

Shiroe then gestured his hands in mid-air and a friend request box appeared on Perseus' face.

 **Shiroe sent a friend request.**

 **O | X**

Perseus tapped the O button, and looked at the four-eyed for explanation. Shiroe thought him how to bring out his friend list and how to call telepathically over their minds. The four-eyed then asked him where he would go.

"I need to check out something that I think it's important." Perseus informed, "And I would try to gather information on the way." The noble stated, sending a friend request to the ninja, and the guardian. "Do not fret, if anything arises, I will notify Shiroe." Perseus smiled, nodding to where Akatsuki san, and Naotsugu is sitting.

Perseus noticed that the sky is darkening, he reached out for his backpack that appeared out of nowhere. The noble pulled out a box of bentos, handing it to Naotsugu.

"Your dinner, do wash your hands before you eat" Perseus said, he looked at where the ninja stood, "Sorry to cut our meeting short, but when I return, everything would be explained." Perseus patted the head of the woman, He nodded good bye to his companions.

Perseus jumped out of the ten story building in a hurry, he needed to follow the children who walked out of the city gates. Landing gracefully on the ground, Perseus stood up and fixed the ruffles on his clothes, he was about to walk away when he heard shouts of concern coming from the top of the build where he jumped out, asking him if was alright.

"Your concerns are much appreciated, but not needed." He shouted back, he turned his face away from his companions and started walking in a fast pace.

"Percy!" He heard the Naotsugu called him from above, sighing he turned his head back up again to look what the idiot would say. "Good luck and come back safe!" the adventurers chorused. Perseus smiled in gratitude and told them his thanks. Perseus thought that they are good friends – _'Friends? It's interesting that I have made friends candidly.'_ the noble smiled his way out of the city.

 **Lognarok**

The forest is quiet and dark, the light of the moon was not enough for him to see the dangers ahead of him. Perseus scouted the area, he knelt down to the ground and study the footprints of the children that went out of the city. The noble headed north where the footprint lead. Perseus was lost in his thoughts when he heard a panicked scream –

 _'The children!'_ He mentally shouted. Perseus sprinted to where the scream came from, leading out of an open field, he saw a boy and a girl surrounded by squirrel-like monster where their tails are wrapped in vines.

 **Briar Weasel  
Rank: Normal, Level 28**

Perseus knew the level of the monster was not a problem, but with eight of them surrounding the kids was another thing. The weasels jumped and attack the children, Perseus saw that the kids was getting overwhelm, and the girl started to shout frantically over the boy, who was on the floor taking heavy hits from the monsters. He cannot watch anymore, they needed help.

 **"Safety Wall!"** Perseus shouted, and a pink-red like wall encircled the kids, the weasel monsters was thrown back when they tried to attack the wall. He noticed that the children was battered and exhausted.

 **"Santuary!"** The noble sighed in relief that the HP of the kids was rising slowly. "Stay where you are!" He shouted.

 **"Ruwach!"** Perseus casted, a ball of light circled around him, making himself known to the monster and the children.

"I am going to get their aggro, and when the monster is out of your reach I want you to attack them with all you got! Wait for my signal!" The noble instructed raising his staff in midair and a light formed shaping a cross.

 **"Holy Light!"** Perseus shouted as the cross hits one of the monster that dropped dead. The weasels as he expected, started to swarm his way, when he noticed that the monsters are going after him, Perseus tanked the seven monsters with ease, he saw that the children was preparing themselves ready for his signal, the noble waited for the last weasel to attack him, and –

"Now!" and the girl sent a volley of light that dealt damage to the weasels, and the boy slashed the monsters with his sword. Perseus, open his hands and a pillar of white light started to form on his palm.

 **"Judex!"** The weasels were eaten by white light that burned them to death.

Perseus scanned the field, checking any signs of monsters. When he was sure that the monsters was dealt with, he face the kids. "Are you guys alright?" He asked worriedly.

"We're fine mister! All thanks to you!" The boy grinned and the girl bowed her head and thanked him. Perseus smiled and told them it was nothing. He was curious though.

"What were you doing out of the city gates anyway - ?" The noble asked the kids, he remembered that they haven't introduced themselves.

"I'm Touya and this is my twin sister Minori" The boy smiled "What's your name mister?" the girl Minori followed. Perseus patted her head in appreciation.

"My name is Perseus Black" The noble introduced. "Do you mind answering my question?" He asked, making the twins looked down in shame.

"You know, it is not proper to ignore your elder" Perseus said mischievously, making the kids looked up to him in panicked. He patted their heads, he did not want to pry, and if they do not want to explain themselves then he would respect it.

"We didn't like the state of everyone in the city" The girl started looking down. "We figured that, staying on the town moping around would do us no good, and we thought that maybe somewhere out there we would find answers" Minori added, she looked over her brother who squeezed her hand.

Perseus smiled, impressed that that kids wanted to find answers like him and his friends. He knelt down to level his face to the twins. "I am happy to think that you guys want to find answers, and I would not order you to stay and let the adults handle the situation, but I would suggest that you ask for help, seeing what happened here did not go the way you planned your journey." The noble lectured, smiling that the kids was listening to him.

"Um, Nii-chan, would you help us?" Touya asked, the noble smiled and nodded his head he was a little confused of why the boy-twin called him Nii-chan, but shrugged the thought away, and he saw Minori gave him a small thanking smile.

"You do not have to ask, though I would want you to know what Nii-chan means." Perseus prompt. "You see, I am still studying the culture of the Japanese people."

As they re-track their way back to the city. The twins thought him the basics of how the suffix worked on naming people in Japan, he also learned that onii-chan and onee-chan meant, big brother and big sister but it can also be used for unrelated people, especially when talking with children. And the twins said that Perseus was the latter. The noble nodded and gave the kids a small smile.

Perseus heard rustles coming from the bushes not far from them, he raised his hand, signaling the twins to stop. The noble crept to the bushes, but he was startled when a black cat jumped out of the bush. The twins laughed in relief, Perseus joined in and picked the cat up, he walk over where the kids were, he handed the feline to Minori, and the cat started purring when the girl rub it's chin. The noble saw Touya yawning, he surveyed the forest -

"We should camp for the night" Perseus announced, he looked at the twins, they nodded. The noble summoned his backpack on his shoulder and dug out a tent and set it up. Perseus heard a sound of munching, glancing towards the kids, he saw that they were eating sandwiches that made them blanched the food out of their mouth.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" Perseus asked, eying the sandwich.

"Nothing's wrong with it Perseus-san, it just taste like bland crackers." Minori replied, she handed a piece to the noble, Perseus inspect the sandwich on his hand and tasted it himself. The bread has lettuce, a slice of ham, and mayo. He frowned, _'Why would it taste like a plain crackers' -_

"When was this made?" the noble inquired.

"Just now nii-san." The ginger-haired boy answered.

"Just now? I did not see you making the sandwich." Perseus asked in confusion.

"Oh Perseus-san, we made it on our food crafting menu" the ginger-haired girl said, showing the noble how the food was processed, with a few taps on the food menu, the food then materialized on Minori's hand, the girl tasted the food, and then she sighed in defeat. Minori handed the food to the noble.

"I do not know how the food you produce tastes bland." the noble sighed, digging out a box of bento that was wrapped in blue cloth. "and I would not allow you to eat such unsatisfying and unhealthy food." the kids were reluctant in eating the bento, but when they saw the noble eats his share, the twins started to munch their food in delight.

After they ate, Perseus explained that he needed to talk to his companions and update them where is whereabouts. The twins nodded, giving him some privacy when they head inside the tent that the noble prepared. Perseus, went to his friend list and connected a link to Shiroe.

 _"Perseus, how is your search?"_ a concern voice started.

 _"I am successful with my search and have discovered something that would interest you."_ Perseus replied, amused that the four-eyed was concerned.

The noble told him how he found the twins in the forest, Perseus was surprised to know that Shiroe knew the kids, he learned that the four-eyed was once their mentor back when the game is still on the computer. The noble then told him about the food that was processed by the menu on their crafts.

 _"How about you? Did you find something interesting?"_ Perseus asked.

 _"I think so? It depends on how you get the message"_ Shiroe replied, sounding conflicted over something.

 _"Is something the matter?"_ The noble asked, and the four-eyed supplied, that Maryelle from the Crescent Moon Alliance told them about a guild member that was being hunted by an adventurer guild that was terrorizing the neighboring town – Susukino. Perseus also learned that his friends manage to convince the guild leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance, to let them rescue Serara in their stead, knowing that if the guild leader left their low-level members would be unwise.

 _Perseus asked Shiroe if he could stay and train the twins, the four-eyed agreed wholeheartedly. The noble then bid him farewell and good luck to their awaited adventure. The noble encircled the camp and warding the whole site for safety. The white haired man, crawled back inside the tent, he was satisfied and tired._

 _He closed his eyes and he fell asleep._

 **Lognarok**

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! You guys must be wondering how I came up with Perseus' HP and MP so I made a formula. I hope it make sense.

HP = Current Level +10(Mage job) * Current Level + Brynhild Item Effect (Current Level * 20)  
HP = 99 + 10 = 109 * 99 = 10791 + (99 * 20)  
HP = 10791 + 1980  
HP = 12771

MP = Current Level + 30 * Current Level + Brynhild Item Effect (Current level * 5)  
MP = 99 + 30 = 129 * 99 = 12771 + (99 * 5)  
MP = 12771 + 495  
MP = 13266

*Flavor Text = Item Description/History

I have made some graphic game interface, such as Perseus' Status Bar and the items. You can check out the link on my profile.

I have no one to proof read this story, so I apologize for the grammar, spelling errors that I made. English is not my first nor second language so please bear with my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither the Log Horizon light novel/anime nor Ragnarok Online. Those two are owned respectively, by Mamare Touno and Gravity Co., I have just taken some of their ideas of playing with this fiction.

 **Lognarok**

 **Chapter Two: Twins of Joy and Woe**

Perseus woke up refreshed. He got up on the makeshift bed on the tent, glancing over where the twins were sleeping, the noble saw the kids were still unconscious and were using each other's arms as a pillow. He smiled and walked out of the tent, Perseus needed to prepare for the day, summoned his backpack and take out a jam, wheat bread, and some strawberries, the noble thought of making a sandwich for their breakfast. He was slicing the bread when a ring in his ear caught his attention – Shiroe is calling, he held his left ear to answer the call.

 _"_ _Shiroe, good morning."_ Perseus greeted. The four-eyed called him explaining that they have found something before they left the city, Shiroe informed him that a player who died outside during a battle respawned on the Cathedral like the game they played. The four-eyed also told him that the players on the town started to cause problem with themselves, that the adventurers started killing one another.

 _"_ _Be careful Perseus, I will update you on whatever I can find on our way to Susukino."_ The four-eyed said.

 _"_ _To you aswell Shiroe, send my regards to Naotsugu and Akatsuki."_ The noble bid the four-eyed good bye.

Perseus thought of what he learned from Shiroe, he cannot think of a reason why the adventurers are killing themselves, the noble sighed, shaking the thoughts away - he continue making sandwiches for their breakfast. He placed the last piece on the plate, smiling he walked to the tent and shake the twins awake.

"Minori, Touya wake up." Perseus hid a smile when the boy yawn and told him five more minutes, while the girl rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, she looked at her twin brother and shakes her head in amusement.

"I made breakfa-" Perseus was not able to finish his sentence when the ginger-haired boy bolted out of the makeshift of bed.

"FOOD! NII-SAN'S FOOD!" The boy shouted enthusiastically, and the girl eyed him with twinkling eyes. The noble smiled in amusement.

"Yes, I have made sandwiches." Perseus said as they walked out of the tent, the noble lead them the stone table where the food is served. He was taken aback at how the boy devoured the sandwich like he was starved to death, while the girl ate in silence savoring her meal. Perseus sat on the ground and ate his share.

They ate in silence, the kids were happily munched their food, glancing at each other grinning like cats. Perseus watched in amusement, he cleared his throat which got their attention, the ginger-heads looked at him with a questioning look.

"I assume you knew who Shiroe is?" Perseus asked. The twins smiled and nodded at him, they asked him how he know the four-eyed and the noble told him that he was traveling and investigating with them a while back before he went to the forest.

"Shiroe-nii was the first high level player that helped us." Touya informed. "We were just level 6 when he used the mentoring system of the game – it allows the high level players to play with the low level players by dropping their level and stats to match our level." The boy continued, Touya glanced towards to his sister, he gave her a look and the girl nodded.

"Based on my understanding on the mentoring system – it will automatically reduce the level of the higher players' roughly one or two higher than ours, I think it's the ideal level for a mentor." Minori added, and the boy nodded in agreement.

"My goal is to help you grind and gain a lot of experience points today, it is exemplar to use the mentoring system"

Perseus stood and went to the twins, he asked them to teach him how to use the mentoring system, with several taps on his game interface, the noble was first invited to the kids party - Touya's Party - and then his level drastically dropped to level 10. He shifted his gaze at their status bar -

 **Touya  
** **Race: Human  
** **Samurai, Level 8  
** **Health Points: 304/304  
** **Mana Points: 144/144**

 **Minori  
** **Race: Human  
** **Kannagi, Level 8  
** **Health Points: 144/144  
** **Mana Points: 304/304**

 **Perseus Black  
** **Race: Demi-human  
** **Arc Bishop, Level 10  
** **Health Points: 400/400  
** **Mana Points: 450/450**

"Nii-san, I never heard of a demi-human race nor an Arc Bishop Job." Touya stated, and Minori gave him a questioning look.

Perseus sighed, he have forgotten about his status in this world - an alien. The noble brief the twins on how he got to the world of Elder Tale, he did not mention letter for he did not want to burden them.

"Perseus-san, what's it like in your kingdom?" Minori asked trying to lighten the mood and the boy just gave him an unreadable expression.

"Prontera is the capital of the kingdom Rune-Midgard." Perseus started "Many people live actively in the city. There is the Prontera church, and the king's chivalry are also located there. Many travelers who aspire to be a Rune-Knight, a Royal Guard and an Arc Bishop stayed in the city with their dreams." the noble told them that he being the Duke warrants him to learn sword with the King's knight. He was reminiscing about his time at the barracks, how the brutal training honed him to be agile and nimble.

Perseus was shaken out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt something wrapped around his torso. He glanced down, he saw Minori hugging him, her face was buried on his cloak hiding her face from sight. The boy was standing on his right, Touya smiled at him.

"Nii-san, I know that someday you'll be able to go home" the ginger-haired boy reassured him.

"Thank you" Perseus smiled, patting the head of the girl whose face is still buried on his cloak. He grab the boy with his arms and lock the twins in his arms.

 **Lognarok**

They went to the deeper south of the forest, Perseus thought that they can't go back to the same track that they were pursuing at north, not with the Briar Weasel that was ahead, he did not want to risk being mobbed with his degraded stats and level. The noble scanned the area and found a monster four meters away from them.

 **Imperial Forest Boar  
** **Rank: Normal, Level 18**

 _'The twins are level gap by ten'_ Perseus thought, he walked towards the kids and told them that they were going to take out the boar ahead of them.

"The boar would be an easy kill, I will cast a damage multiplier to it, and I want you to throw the highest damage skill you have."

The twins nodded and readied their weapons. Perseus raised his staff and shouted -

 **"Lex Aterna!"** a volley of sword impaled the boar and pinning it to the ground. The twins was dumbfounded at the whimpering animal.

"Hit the sword that is embedded to it, that way your damage would multiply by two." the noble announced, he laughed when the twins scrambled their way to the boar. Touya swung his sword like a mad man, while Minori with her staff, she perfectly aimed for the swords.

After a several hit, the boar bursted into bubbles, leaving a few coins and a drumstick of boar meat.

"Wow! Nii-san, we leveled up by just killing one monster!" the ginger-haired boy exclaimed.

"It is to be expected, you killed a level 18 monster while you are level 8." Perseus explained "If my assumption is correct, you should be able to level up instantly twice, by killing two more Imperial Forest Boars." the noble added. He saw Touya whooped in joy and saw Minori adverted her gaze from him.

"Are you alright?" Perseus asked, the boy instantly faced his twin and look at her. The girl just shook her head.

"it's nothing, I was just don't get what Perseus-san's job work - you have that red-pink wall, and then you have those cross light that instantly killed the Briar Weasel and the you-"

"Calm down, Minori" the noble eased the girl. He patted her head and invited the twins to sit with him on the trunk of the tree.

"My role is either a support or a damager." Perseus informed, "I know a lot of creation skills, such as –"

 **"Clementia!"** There was an angel dressed in blue circled them, humming a tone unknown to their ears. "Is a buff, that temporary increase the party member's strength, intelligence and dexterity."

 **"** **Canto Candidus!"** The twins were surprised when a rush of wind hit their body. Perseus chuckled "It temporary increase the party member's attack speed and walking speed."

"Those are some of my creation spells when it comes to enchanting the party's strength" The noble added, "But for now, let us focus on our agenda for today."

 **Lognarok**

Perseus and the twins spent their whole day hunting and killing Imperial Forest Boars. The noble had to call it a day when he noticed that the sun was about to set, they went to an open clearing, Perseus summoned his backpack and dug out his cooking equipment and the tent. As the noble chopped the meat that they have collected to the boars, Touya volunteered to set the tent up, while Minori went looking for firewood.

Perseus build a cooking station by piling rocks, the ginger-haired boy rushed to the grunt that they heard coming from the trees – Minori – the boy rushed to her side and helped his sister carry the firewood, Touya placed the wood near the makeshift-cooking-station of Perseus and started to lit the woods.

"You should clean yourselves on the stream not far from our camp and rest while I prepare our dinner" Perseus said, the twins nodded and gather their supplies and went their way to the forest. As the noble cook their dinner, he pondered on how the twins quickly progressed over the day. He checked out the kids' status on his party interface.

 **Touya  
** **Samurai, Level 17**

 **Minori  
** **Kannagi, Level 17**

 _'_ _As I expected, killing a high gapped monster would really help them raise their levels a lot faster.'_ He thought _'Though their knowledge about fighting is lacking'_ Perseus sighed when he remembered Touya charging to the monster like a headless-chicken and not even thinking about the consequences of his action.

 _'_ _Self-awareness, the boy needed that'_ the noble considered. He then thought about how well Minori follows his instructions, but the girl seemed to lose her wits when something happened unexpectedly.

 _'_ _She needs to meditate to ease her mind.'_ He deduced, serving the cooked meal he prepared, Perseus brought out his backpack and dug a bottle of Yggdrasil Berry Juice, pouring himself a drink. The twins got back shortly after he drank his first refreshment. They sat down on the picnic cloth that was set on the ground, and started to eat.

"Tomorrow we are going to go deeper south and find a higher level monster" Perseus announced. The twins nodded their heads and resume eating their dinner. The noble neared himself to the kids, he asked the boy what is running on his mind when he was charging against the boar.

"Nothing, nii-san, I just want to gain level, I guess?" Touya answered him looking confuse. "Do I have to think of something?" the boy asked.

"Touya, I know that this world used to be a game back in your computer" The noble started, "But right now, you are living the world you once thought was a game." Perseus said in a solemn voice, he hope that the twins would understand what he is saying.

"I do not blame you for charging without any reason, but there is a saying that goes, ' _a swordsman should always be aware of his surroundings, for it may turn into a weapon or his death'_. I for one agree to this saying, but I do not think it is only applicable to a swordsman." The noble stated, earning a nod from the girl who was listening attentively.

"I have to agree with you Perseus-san, you want us to learn how to assess our surroundings and make it as our weapon right?" Minori asked, the noble gave her a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Presence of mind, right nii-san?" The ginger-haired boy clarified. Perseus gave a sound of approval.

Perseus was glad that the twins understood what he was trying to teach them, all he need to do now is to help the girl calm her mind.

"Minori, I have noticed that you were panicking in times of uncertainty." The noble said looking at the girl who adverted her eyes from him. Perseus patted her head.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Minori, this is not the game you used to play on a computer, so I can understand the fear that you are harboring in facing the monster."

"Yeah Minori, you just have to focus on supporting and leave the fighting to me! But as nii-san said I think, I need you to be my eye." The boy said sheepishly. The noble chuckled on the poor attempt of the boy in comforting his sister, she laughed and agreed to her brother wholeheartedly.

"Your brother is right, it is wise for another person to watch someone's back." Perseus said "But if you are still unsure of how to overcome your fear, I can help you meditate." The noble offered, he saw the girl's face brightened, she nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright, we can begin now if you want." Perseus muttered. Minori gave him a small smile and asked him what to do. "Do you want to join Touya?" he asked and the boy sat on the ground.

Once they are comfortable with their spots, the noble asked them to close their eyes, he saw the twins stiffly closed their eyes, Perseus smiled and told them to breathe naturally.

"Focus your attention on the breath and on how the body moves with each inhalation and exhalation."

"Notice the movement of your body as you breathe."

"Focus your attention on your breath without controlling its pace or intensity. If your mind wanders, just return your focus back to your breath."

Perseus instructed, the twins listened carefully and followed everything that the noble tasked them to. He was delighted that the twins were in deep concentration that they have forgotten to even their intake of air.

 _'_ _They were able to enter the state of serenity in one try.'_ Perseus hummed as the twins continue to meditate. The noble opened his friend list and connected his telepathic link to Shiroe.

 _'_ _Perseus?'_ A curious tone started.

 _'_ _Shiroe, I called to check on how you are faring.'_ The noble replied.

 _'_ _We're doing fine Perseus, we just got out of the Depths of Palm, and it will only be a day to reach Susukino'_ the four-eyed informed.

As they converse on their shared links, Perseus walked around their camp and set up a protective barrier for the night, after raising the wall, the four-eyed asked him how the twins are doing, the noble told him that Minori and Touya is meditating at the moment - he went to check on the twins and saw that they still have their eyes closed. Perseus shared their adventure on the way to the deeper south to grind levels for the twins, the four-eyed told him that the monster reside at the coast of south were goblins.

 _'_ _What level are those goblins?'_ The noble asked.

 _'_ _The goblins on the south ranges from level 21 to 36.'_ The four-eyed answered.

 _'_ _Thank you for the information Shiroe, it is much appreciated.'_ Perseus bid his good bye to the four-eyed and he went back to where the twins were meditating, the noble thought that it time to call it the night, he tapped the kids back to their consciousness.

"I am impressed that you both manage to meditate solemnly for your first try." The noble praised, "But I think it's time to sleep." Perseus saw the twins got up and went inside the tent, ready to claim sleep, the noble soon followed them and lied on the soft ground and welcomed sleep.

 **Lognarok**

Perseus walked gracefully while the twins walked cautiously into the forest, as the noble planned they went deeper south of the forest and search for the goblins. Perseus chuckled as he remembered how the twins paled on his suggestion.

 _Flashback_

 _Perseus was folding the tent back to his backpack, readying himself for the day's activity._

 _"_ _We are going to try what you learned from me last night – yourself awareness to your surroundings." Perseus announced, the noble smiled at them "I am going to observe how you fare in the forest." The boy looked at him like he was out of his mind and was about to say something. But he raised his hands._

 _"_ _It is wise to practice in every way that we can." Perseus said, he saw Minori panicking and the noble went to her and knelt down to her level. "You do not have to be discourage, I will be within your reach" Perseus gave the twins a small smile._

 _"_ _Onward then!" the noble shouted._

 _End of flashback_

Perseus saw a shadow moved pass the trees ahead of them, the noble glanced to the twins checking their reaction if they did saw the movement – they were so stiff to notice anything as of the moment – Perseus sighed but continue to say nothing, he was an observer for now. He wanted to see how the kids would do without someone's supervision.

The noble slowed his pace making the twins stop their tracks. Perseus pointed a finger towards the branches of the tree. The kids gazed to the direction he was pointing at - there were four little monster that have a mask on its face, two of the monster have a bow and arrow, and the other two has a dagger.

 **Goblin  
Rank: Normal, Level 19 **  
**Goblin  
Rank: Normal, Level 19**

 **Goblin Archer  
Rank: Normal, Level 18**  
 **Goblin Archer  
** **Rank: Normal, level 18**

The Goblin Archers were aiming their arrows on their heads, while the Goblins snarled showing their disfigured mouth.

"Brace yourselves! Minori, I want you to support your brother as you usually do" The noble instructed. "I can only cast one damage multiplier for its cool down time is 120 seconds." Perseus informed as the twins shift their body- ready to fight.

"Nii-san! Aim your skill at the archers, I can take the two goblins ahead!" Touya announced. The noble look at the twins and he gave them a nod and raise his staff in the air.

 **"** **Impositio Manus!"** A yellowish halo formed into their heads. "That buff will increase your damage output for 300 seconds! Leave the archers to me!" Perseus shouted at the samurai and he brought down his staff on the ground

 **"** **Lex Aterna!"** And a volley of shining swords pinned one archer to the surface. _'The debuff lasts for 600 seconds, I can deal with the other one first.'_ Perseus thought as he dodge the arrow that was released by the monster at the tree.

"Perseus-san, Touya needs heal! Mine's still cooling down!" Minori shouted

 **"** **Coluceo Heal!"** The noble casted in haste as he stepped sideward to dodge the projectile that was sent to him. Perseus heard Touya's battle cry as the boy-samurai killed the first goblin. The noble aimed his palm towards the offending creature in the tree.

 **"** **Holy Light!"** A cross shape light shot out from the noble's hand and hit the goblin archer in the tree, the creature exploded into colorful bubbles. He recasted the same spell at the monster on the ground that screeched as it burst into bubbles.

Perseus glanced towards the twins who are still fighting the last of the goblins. He saw that the girl has her staff in midair, casting spells that made her brother glow in purple light. The noble also noticed the boy's status as the goblin lands a hit on the samurai's armor.

 **Touya  
** **Race: Human  
** **Samurai, Level 18  
** **Health Points: 396/864  
** **Mana Points: 289/504**

Touya then dash towards the goblin and leaped into the air, bringing down his sword to the creature's face – cutting it into bubbles.

Perseus chuckled as the twins slumped their body to the ground in exhaustion. He went over them and handed them a bottle of water from his backpack. The twins thanked him and drank the water.

"Uwaahh, that was tiring!" Minori exclaimed as she finished her bottle. "It is really different when we're just hitting the monster than fighting them." She continued, as her brother muttered something in agreement.

"You have done so well, in fending off those creatures." The noble started, he faced the girl and patted her head, and ruffled the boy's hair. "I am proud of you both. I really am" he said solemnly making the twins avert their eyes away from him, hiding their face from his sight. Perseus chuckled as he continue to mess with the twins.

"You sound just like our dad, nii-san." Touya said in a teasing tone, as the boy swat the hand off his hair. "Right Minori?" the samurai asked his sister, and the girl nodded and gave the noble a sad smile, that didn't escape the eye of Perseus.

"Is something wrong Minori?" The noble asked in concern as the girl fidget uncomfortably on the grass. The girl shook her head telling him that nothing was wrong, he sighed. He did not want to pry respecting the privacy of the girl.

Perseus stood up and brushed the leaves off his cloak. "We should get going" he announced and the girl hurriedly got up and started walking ahead of them, his brother was startled and went after his sister in a rush.

 _'_ _It is something to do with Touya calling me like I was his fa-'_ his thoughts was cut off when he saw Shiroe calling him telepathically.

 _'_ _Shiroe? It is unusual for you to call me at this time of day.'_ The noble asked.

 _'_ _Ahh, yes usually I would call you by night'_ the four-eyed laughed. _'Anyway, I'm calling you because we're almost at Akihabara.'_ The enchanter said in mirth.

 _'_ _Ohh? That's go-'_ Perseus cut off his connection with the four-eyed when he heard Minori's scream. Rushing to where the twins were. The noble saw Minori was being carried by a man dressed in black clothes. Without hesitating, Perseus raised his hands towards the kidnaper –

 **"** **Lex Aterna!"** The first sword was impaled to the guy's knee, the suspicious person screamed in pain and dropped Minori, enabling the girl to escape and hid on his back. Then the second and third sword was thrust into the kidnaper's torso.

"Minori, I am glad that you are alright" the noble hugged the girl tightly as she cried that his brother was taken by another man wearing black clothes similar to the guy that tried to kidnap her.

"Minori, I am going to bring Touya back, unharmed." Perseus reassured, comforting the girl with his warmth. "But I cannot ask you to come with me, it is dangerous." The noble said as the girl looked at him with hopeful eyes. She nodded and got off the nobles arms.

"I have a magic that would allow you to teleport to the town instantly." Perseus informed, and the girl nodded "Minori this is a race against time, so I want you to go straight to guild hall and find the Crescent Moon Alliance guild. Tell them what happened." The noble instructed and summoned his bag, and dug out a blue gemstone and threw it on the ground.

 **"** **Warp Portal!"** the gemstone disappeared on a swirling white hole. "That portal will lead you to the town" Perseus said as the girl walked through the hole. Turning his head away from the portal, the noble walked towards the kidnaper.

"Your face suggests that you have a low pain tolerance." Perseus stated. "Do you know how scary it is to feel how a sword went through your body yet your HP is not dropping?" The noble said, and the suspicious guy screamed as the fifth sword impaled his hands to the ground.

"You are going to tell me where you took the boy." Perseus demanded "Or I will drop the next one on your head." The noble threatened.

"THERE IS AN ABBANDON BUILDING JUST 30 METERS AHEAD! PLEASE SPARE ME!" The suspicious guy screamed in agony.

"Spare you?! I think not!" The noble said and picked a leaf on the ground and crumpled it like a stone. "You dare lay a hand on my kids and asked me to spare you when my boy is not within my reach?!" he snarled.

"If I ever see your fucking face outside the city walls, I will end your miserable life immediately!" The noble promised as he dropped the crumpled leaf on the embedded sword. The offending guy burst into bubbles leaving some coins and potion bottles. Perseus crushed the loot with his feet in anger.

 **"** **Increase Agility!"** A gust of wind slammed into his back as the noble sprinted toward the abandon building.

 **Lognarok**

Minori didn't have the time to be surprised on what Perseus-san's magic can do. She surveyed her surroundings and found herself standing in the foot of Silver-tree, the girl faced east and started to run.

Minori has one track of mind when she ran towards the city of Akihabara. She needed to find the Crescent Moon Alliance guild and tell them everything happened as the noble asked her to. She was running so fast that when she was about to turn left, she bumped into someone's body.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But I'm in a hurry!" The girl ranted, as she picked up her staff.

"Minori?" a familiar voice asked. She looked at the person she bumped into the ground –

"Shiroe-san?" She said uncertain "Shiroe-san! Please help me! Touya was abducted and Perseus-san told me to find the Crescent Moon Alliance guild to inform them what happened! But I didn't know you're back from your mission! Please help!" the girl heaved as she said them in one breath.

"Minori, calm down and tell me where your brother was taken." The four-eyed asked. And the girl take a breath and nodded.

"We were at the deepest south of the forest, it was not far from the abandon building that you used to train us." She stated in frantic breaths.

"Serara is part of the Crescent Moon Alliance she can lead you to them" Shiroe said and looked at the red-haired girl that nodded her head.

"I can take her to Maryelle-san." The red haired-said, grabbing the wrist of Minori.

"Thank you Serara, my companions and I will go to Perseus for back up." The four-eyed stated.

Minori watched her mentor disappeared from her sight. She was thankful that she ran into the four-eyed. She shook her head and tried to focus on what the noble asked her to do.

"Serara-san, please lead me to your guild!" The girl pleaded to the red-haired, and Serara's respond was dragging her to the guild hall.

 **Lognarok**

Perseus saw the building ahead of him, it was a rundown ten storey building, with moss covering its wall. He entered the building without hesitation, and started his man-hunt. The building's interior was not good as it looks on the outside, the floor has tree roots breaking the floor into half.

The noble heard a flapping of wings coming from the floor above him. He rushed towards the stairs and stood in front of the door where the noise is coming from. He gripped his staff and readied himself for combat. He kick the door down and raised his hands –

"Woah!" a familiar voice shouted "What the hell Percy! Don't startle me!" – Naotsugu. Perseus eyed the armored-guy in suspicion, and the guardian grinned at him.

"We run into Minori at Akihabara and explained what happened." Naotsugu explained "We're here for back up!" the armored-guy added. Perseus nodded and went out of the room without saying a word -

"Please! S-s-stop! I-i-it hur-ts" A pleading voice shouted.

Perseus followed the shouts that was coming from the room next to them. He destroyed the door that was blocking his way. And saw a guy in black holding Touya on his arm.

 **Schreider  
** **Race: Human  
** **Sorcerer, Level 40**

"Unhand the boy this instance!" Perseus threaten, as he saw Schreider tightened his grip on Touya's neck. The armored guy was about to strike the man down when the noble held up his hand.

"What can you do?!" The man challenged. "I've injected a poison to the boy, that even a high level herbalist can't heal" the mage laughed.

 **"** **Safety Wall!"** Perseus muttered then a pink-red wall separated the offender off the boy, Perseus caught Touya and laid him down on the ground, assessing the damage done by Schreider.

 **Touya  
Race: Human  
Samurai, Level 19  
Health Points: 76/931  
Mana Points: 382/551**

Perseus saw the HP of the ginger-haired boy dropping by 8 points fast. Perseus placed his hand on Touya's head.

"N-n-nii-san…"

 **"** **Clearance!"** A white light engulf the boy's body. Perseus sighed in relief when he saw the boy's HP stopped dropping. "It'll be over soon, I promise" The noble reassured the crying boy, patting the boy's head.

 **"** **Highest Heal!"** Touya's body was engulf by a green light and in an instance his HP was restored to

 **Health Points: 876/931**

"Cover your ears and close your eyes Touya." Perseus instructed, the noble stood up and faced the man beyond the protective wall. He saw the guardian standing in front of them, shielding them from the dirty look that Schreider was giving them.

"Naotsugu, step out of the way." The noble said darkly that made the armored-guy move towards the back of the room. Perseus raised his hand to disable the wall that was separating them from the kidnaper. When the wall was brought down, Schreider muttered his spell as a violet orb started forming behind him and above his head. The mage was about to release his spell when -

 **"** **Silentium!"** Perseus shouted in distain, he saw the kidnaper held his throat with both of his hands, unable to say something.

 **"** **Lex Aterna!"** the noble shouted and a shining sword rained down on the whole body of the mage that was in front of him. The kidnaper screamed in agony as his blood painted the floor.

 **"** **You have invoked the wrath of the gods that would end your lowly life. Not even your adventurer's title could bring you back to life."** Perseus said in a different voice that even Naotsugu did not recognize. It was too powerful that made the armored-guy went down to his knees. The noble raised his staff and slammed it down with such a great force that left a dent on the concrete floor.

 **"** **Adoramus!"** there was a flash of light and deafening sound that reverbed throughout the building. Naotsugu covered his eyes trying to reduce the light that flashed upon the room.

When the lights died out, he saw the other half of the building disappeared into nothingness. Naotsugu looked for the noble only to find that Perseus crouched to where the boy was, the noble removed the hands that was covering the samurai's ears, and whispered something to the boy.

"Nii-san!" the boy slammed his body to the noble's and started crying. The ginger-haired boy was calling Perseus's name over and over not wanting to be a part of the noble. They were too wrapped out of each other to hear footsteps entering the now-scenic-room.

Naotsugu was left dumbfounded over the noble's display of power, he was also confused on what Perseus said about _'invoking the wrath of the gods that Schreider won't be able to come back to the cathedral'-_ He was in deep shaken out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder, he gave his attention to the person – Shiroe.

"Where's Chief and Akatsuki?" The armored guy asked not finding the said person behind the four-eyed.

"As you know we started from the top floor" Shiroe reminded "Chief and Akatsuki told me to go ahead and leave the search to them, but my guess is that they would be coming down in any moment." The four-eyed informed. They heard several footsteps nearing the entrance door that the four-eyed entered.

Naotsugu stepped out of the way and let the three new comers in. They gasped as they saw half of the building missing.

"What happened here?" A cat-person asked in disbelief. Shiroe and Akatsuki gave him a look, but before they could say anything, he pointed his hand towards the noble who was still consoling the boy in his arms.

"He happened." Naotsugu said and smiled, when his friends scowled at him. "Well long story short, he got so mad and blew the kidnaper into the oblivion, he didn't spare the building." The armored-guy summarized.

"Master, how?" the blue haired girl asked the four-eyed in amazement and wariness.

"I don't know, but it's best if we ask him himself." Shiroe answered. The four-eyed glanced towards the noble who just stood up and looked them, he saw how Perseus eyed the Chief suspiciously. Shiroe shook his head as he remembered how the noble cut his call when he was about to tell him about his old friend.

"Shiroe, I trust that Minori reached the Crescent Moon Alliance without trouble?" the noble asked in a dangerous tone, Naotsugu stepped back as he was not comfortable that the noble was not in his usual stoic face while Akatsuki and Nyanta raised their brows at the white-haired.

"Yes, Mary-nee, called me a while ago, to say that Minori got to the guild room safely" Shiroe replied easing the noble's worries. Akatsuki and Nyanta looked at him like he was like a person from out of space. The four-eyed just shook his head.

"That is good to hear." The noble sighed and relaxed his body."Naotsugu, touch my shoulder, my bag would appear and I want you to put your hand inside of it and think of blue gemstone, and hand it to me" Perseus instructed and the armored-guy handed him the gemstone with a smile.

"Thank you." The noble gave Naotsugu a smile. "I do not wish to linger here any longer. I am going to open a portal that would teleport you to Akihabara once you stepped on the hole." Perseus stated, shifting the weight of the boy on his arm. He threw the gemstone to the ground –

 **"** **Warp Portal"**

"Go, walk through it, I cannot go first for the portal will close when I enter it." The noble said, Naotsugu being the nut-head of the group, walked straight towards the portal and disappeared. Nyanta the cat-person followed the armored-guy, Akatsuki on the other hand jumped towards the hole while Shiroe walked cautiously towards the swirling hole. Perseus, chuckled as he stepped inside the hole of the portal, transporting them to the foot of the magnificent tree of Akihabara.

Perseus saw the sun setting, and faced his other companions. He asked the four-eyed to lead him to where the Crescent Moon Alliance guild was, the noble told them that he promised Minori that his brother would be brought to her at any costs. They passed several buildings on their way, and Perseus did not spare them any glance for his mind is focus on Minori.

They entered the guild hall, and knocked on the doors of Crescent Moon Alliance guild. The door was opened by a blonde woman who was wearing a glasses.

"I am Perseus, and I am here for Minori" The noble stated "And this is his brother Touya" he finished. The woman who introduced herself as Henrietta was the second-in-command and the guild accountant of the guild. He smiled at her as she let him inside and led him to where Minori is staying.

The noble knocked on thrice and waited. When the door opened Minori jumped into him that made him fall in the ground, he laughed as the boy was startled awake muttering something he did not understand.

Perseus smiled at the girl who was crying on his shoulder while hugging his brother with a firm grip. "You brave, brave girl. I am so proud of you" the noble caged the twins in his arms and carried them to the bed.

"Perseus-san. Please sleep with us." The girl requested, the noble patted her head and squeezed himself in the middle of the bed, the twins hugged him tightly and settled themselves into his arms making it their pillow.

"Good night, Touya, Minori" Perseus yawned, he felt adrenaline left his veins making him tired. Before he was claimed by darkness, he heard Touya's whispering voice.

 _'_ _Good night, tou-san'_

 **Lognarok**

 **Author's Note:**

Here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I really have to end it here. I find it awkward to place the next scene in this chapter.

Here's to how I can justify the HP, MP of Touya, Minori, and Percy:

Touya's HP = (CL+JBHP) * CL  
= (8+30)*8  
= 38*8  
Touya's HP = 304

Touya's MP = (CL+JBMP) * CL  
= (8+10) * CL  
= 18*8  
Touya's MP = 144

Minori's HP = (CL+JBHP) * CL  
= (8+10) * CL  
= 18*8  
Minori's HP = 144

Minori's MP = (CL+JBMP) * CL  
= (8+30) * CL  
= 38*8  
Minori's MP = 304

Percy's HP = [(CL+JBHP) * CL] + Brynhild Item Effect (Current Level * 20)  
= [(10+10) * CL] + 200  
= [20*10] + 200  
Percy's HP = 400

Percy's MP = [(CL+JBMP) * CL] + Brynhild Item Effect (Current Level * 5)  
= [(10+30) * CL] + 50  
= [40*10] + 50  
Percy's MP = 450

 **Where:**  
CL = Current Level  
JBHP = Job Base HP  
JBMP = Job Base MP

* Again this fiction was not proof-read so bear with my mistakes. *

** Don't forget to leave a review, it gives me the dive to write more! Hahah **

*** As for replying to your reviews, I am against in using every chapter in replying to reviews. So my solution is would be posted on my profile, thank you for understanding! ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither the Log Horizon light novel/anime nor Ragnarok Online. Those two are owned respectively, by Mamare Touno and Gravity Co., I have just taken some of their ideas of playing with this fiction.

 **Lognarok**

 **Chapter Three: Log Horizon**

"What's got you so out of yourself Shiroe?" Naotsugu asked the four-eyed as he gave him a glass of wine.

He has been hoarding food form table to table, the armored-guy was grateful that Nyanta offered to teach the chef of Crescent Moon Alliance how to cook real food. He munched on the chicken drumstick that he was holding - _'It's not as heavenly as Percy's cooking, but it'll do.'_

Ever since they comeback from the abandon building in south, Shiroe has been acting strange that unsettled the armored-guy, the four-eyed has been spacing out and he in deep thoughts that he cannot enjoy the celebration.

"Why would you say that I'm out of myself?" Shiroe asked, taking a sip from the glass of wine that the armored-guy has given him. He was having a hard time believing that so much happened in the span of three days. Thinking back, he tried to sort all the events chronologically – the first day was the day that they found themselves in the world of elder tale, gaining their game avatar as their bodies, it was also the day when all the players of the game started making troubles for themselves, harassing the people of the land, taking their goods. Shiroe then got to know what happened on the town when they went on the isolated part of the city from Maryelle. The woman informed her that the guild leaders of the major guild that was currently on Akihabara had stopped and put a leash on their members, ensuing some a guild decree of their own.

"I've known you since before the Apocalypse – megane*." Naotsugu teased, he walked over the four-eyed and shove a plate to his face. Naotsugu had known the enchanter for a long time, even before they got stuck in the world that they are now, the armored-guy knew that Shiroe has been thinking of something that is bothering the four-eyed – and he wanted to help him in a small way that he can. It's true that he is not that smart, but it doesn't mean he can't help his friend. Naotsugu gave the enchanter a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder.

The megane pivot his body and faced the armored-guy. Shiroe sighed. "I was just thinking" he muttered. "It's just… - Don't you think everything is happening so fast? Like the first day, everyone else in the town makes a ruckus giving the people of the land trouble, then one second their guild leaders got them controlled. –" The enchanter was not able to finish his rant when the guardian bashed his head to him.

"Ouch!" Shiroe exclaimed, he glared at the man in front of him who was also giving him an evil stare.

"I was there megane." The guardian said flatly scrutinizing every fiber of the enchanter in front of him. Shiroe fidgeted over the gaze that his friend was giving him. Four words, he never knew words could hit his core. The four-eyed felt so ashamed for being insensitive - for acting like he was the only one who was thinking what had happened to them. Shiroe bowed his head, gesturing his body in an act of apologizing sincerely to the guy he had offended unintentionally.

Naotsugu was torn on laughing or accepting the genuine apology that the enchanter was giving him. The armored guy decided to do both – he patted the head of the four-eyed while laughing.

"It's really amazing how you always tend to do all the thinking while you forgot that you have your friends to carry the problem with you." He smiled at the enchanter's selflessness. "Do try to remember that we're with you when those days ended." The guardian added in a teasing manner, looking at the red-faced-four-eyed that was scratching the back of his head.

"What are your thoughts about it? I mean I get that it is happening so fast, but don't you think it's good?" Naotsugu asked, he thought about the second day that they went through the Depths of Palm, where he found it impressive in person unlike when they were playing in the monitor. The Cave was enormous outside as well in the inside. There was huge pillars of stones that was ready to fall off when you touch it. He also remembered where Shiroe fall off when the four-eyed try to save Akatsuki from falling.

"No I don't think its good Naotsugu" The enchanter retorted "Think about it. What do you think would happen next? Anything could happen. You were there when we arrived in Susukino." He said in a panicked tone remembering the fight that they had with the guild who was terrorizing the town. It didn't matter to him at first for they were on a mission on rescuing Serara from the hands of the guild abusers. But with what occur in the forest where Touya was kidnapped it has to stop. The nonsense player killing, the bullying of the NPC – where he found out that they are humans for they have feelings like they do.

Shaking the train of thoughts. He was never fund of not knowing anything, the fact that he only know the basic information about the new game update – Novasphere was the twelfth expansion pack of the game Elder Tale, it is said that in the change logs there would be a new items, quests, zones, monsters to be implemented. But other than those information, he didn't know what to do. Knowing that the NPC they once knew where the 'humans' in this game whereas the adventurers just like himself was the outsider that was causing the 'humans' uncertainty.

Naotsugu sighed when he looked at the four-eyed who was an abysmal look on his face. The guardian sent a light punch on the enchanter's arm. "It's really annoying how your mind works megane." He teased as he put his shoulder over the four-eyed and dragged him to the center of the party. "But for now enjoy the party, its rude not to socialize with the guild member of Crescent Moon Alliance."

Shaking the thoughts away, Naotsugu was right, he needed to inform Maryelle and Henrietta about the food that they were eating. With everything else that is happening, he thought that keeping the 'how to cook food' a secret would be wise. He walked towards where the guild leader and the account manager where, they seemed to be having a good time.

"Mary-nee, Henrietta-san, do you have a moment?" he said, earning their attention. They nodded at him. Shiroe told them that it is wise to keep the food a secret for it may cause another mayhem when it was to be announce in this kind of situation that they are in. When the two finally agreed to his suggestion he went back on socializing with the other members.

By the time where everyone was laying down on the floor and sleeping, he help Maryelle in cleaning up the guild hall, piling the dishes over the sink till the guild hall was back to its normal state. He was about to fold one table to the side when he heard a door opened. He glanced towards the direction and saw Perseus walked out of the room with a sleepy eye. The enchanter chuckled to the peculiar sight of the noble.

"It's still the evening Perseus, you should go back to sleep" he informed

"I am thirsty, do you mind terribly if I ask you to get me a glass of water?" the noble asked softly, fighting the sleepiness.

Shiroe nodded and asked the duke to sit down on the couch, he went to the kitchen where he heard a sound of running water and clangs of the plate. He went over the cabinet where the glasses where kept and got one, he excused himself from the guild master who was busy in washing the dishes. When the enchanter got back to the guild hall where the noble sat on the couch, he saw Perseus was back to his regal and graceful self. He handed him the water which the noble said his appreciation. They sat in a comfortable silence when they heard several footsteps coming from the room where the noble got out.

It was the twins rubbing their sleepy-eyes and searching the hall as if they are looking for someone – Perseus, the kids walked towards where they are seated and made themselves comfortable on the noble. Shiroe saw the mirth in Perseus eyes when the twins hugged his body for warmth. He chuckled at the sight.

"They're precious, aren't they?" He started earning the attention of the noble which sent him a smile and nodded at him. The enchanter was about to say something when he heard someone squealed on the other side of the hall – Maryelle, she skipped over to the couch where they are sitting and crouched down to look at the boy who was comfortably sleeping on the nobles lap. The guild leader has hearts on her eyes as she saw the girl's arms was wrapped around the duke's neck and her head buried on the noble's shoulders.

"I'm glad that they're safe" The blond guild leader muttered as she stood up and faced the white-haired man who was seated on the couch.

"I don't remember catching your name. So I'm Maryelle the guild leader of Crescent Moon Alliance" she introduced herself, giving the four-eyed a smile which he returned.

"I apologize for my rudeness." The noble said in a regretful tone. "My name is Perseus Black, and the sleeping boy on my lap is named Touya and this girl is Minori" he patted the girl's head.

The three adults had talked about their adventures and how the noble and the twins met. Shiroe was really glad that Perseus was the one who found the kids, he dreaded that if it was anyone else, it would be – his train of thoughts was cut when Maryelle asked Perseus if he could leave so she could have a private talk with the four-eyed.

Perseus nodded and asked Shiroe to help him carry Touya back to their room. The four-eyed excused himself and helped the noble. The enchanter said his good nights to the duke and went back to the couch where Maryelle waited for him silently. There was a cup of tea and a plate full of cookies – _'This is going to be a long talk'_ he thought and sat down across the guild leader.

"You really helped us this time Shiro-boh. Thank you!" she started, giving him a grateful smile that made the four-eyed blush.

"I didn't really do much." The enchanter denied making the guild leader smiled wider. "While we're heading back to Akihabara, did something happened yesterday?" the four-eyed asked quickly wanting to change topic.

The woman's good mood vanished in an instant. "It's only been a day since the major guild had their members in leash, yes the player killing has been lessen and only a few minor guild bullies the NPC. Yes it's a little safer now in Akihabara" the blond said in a stiff voice. "But… I couldn't say exactly why, but there is something unpleasant in the air in this town… it feels like… well It's like everyone has fallen into ranks."

"What do you mean?" Shiroe asked, he was at first happy to know that the town is finally safer than before, but with what the blonde said, there's an inkling in his gut that whatever is coming next to the woman's mouth would be something he would not like.

"You know that Crescent Moon Alliance is a small guild with fewer than thirty members right? And we only have four level 90, while most are under 50. " She stated and made a quiet hiss that didn't escape the hearing of the four-eyed.

"But the biggest guilds… For example, have you heard of D.D.D., Crusty's guild?" the woman inquired, facing the four-eyed who nodded and told the guild leader that D.D.D. was known for being a raid guild who beat the Oracle Tower that is known to be unbeatable, being a Legion Raid it is said that Japanese players wouldn't be able to beat it.

"Yes, it is said that it was unbeatable, but it was proven wrong when Crusty's D.D.D. burn the Oracle Tower to the ground, it's not impossible with his 1500 members, and for sure D.D.D. has a lot of level 90 members." The woman said and played with the stuff teddy bear in her hands.

"You're saying that the guilds are falling into ranks?" Shiroe asked but the blonde continued playing the stuff toy.

"It feels as though the major guilds are determining the town's mood and its rules." Maryelle dropped the toy and walked to where the windows was. "Like who has priority using the market, for example. And Henrietta told me that the same thing is happening to the hunting grounds. Henrietta also said that since the strong and weak guilds were divided, the latter would no longer approach the strong guilds' territories."

The enchanter cast his head downward. "Then the larger guilds have taken all the good hunting spots?" he deduced. Looking at the blond guild leader who nodded her head grimly.

"With the city guards, you can't fight in town. But that doesn't mean you can't clash in the hunting areas." She faced the four-eyed who was still sitting on the couch. "Well, it means the senseless player killings have reduced dramatically. Which is good."

The enchanter stood up and walked towards the other window and looked at the sight of the town below him. "Yes it's good, but somehow, I don't like it…" he stated crossing his arms in irritation.

Maryelle walked towards the couch and sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea. "I understand what you mean Shiro-boh." She munched into the cookie she took from the plate.

"It isn't just the hunting grounds. The atmosphere in Akihabara is so bad that the major guilds are erecting an invisible barrier that controls everyone. No one's to blame really. And I'm sure that the large guilds are having their own problems to deal with. No laws or ethics prohibits people from using whatever strategy they can to give themselves an edge in this world." The blond-haired stated as she look up to the ceiling and fall into a deep concentration.

Shiroe squeezed his arms in anger, as he stared at the camp site that was under the big tree outside of the Guild Building. "But still… It isn't a good thing." The four-eyed muttered which led the woman to eye him curiously. "Though perhaps it's a matter of preference." He defended, making the woman sigh in understanding.

"When you were out in the southern forest we had a meeting between the guild leaders of the minor guilds. And it didn't end well" She informed dejectedly "Many of the smaller guilds know each other, so we suggested the possibility of creating a joint council. But each of the small guilds has its own opinions and we all ended up quarreling over minor differences of opinion and selfish requests…" the woman glared at the ceiling then glanced towards the enchanter.

"Furthermore, the Black Sword Knights and the Silver Sword are aiming for level 91." The blond-haired informed which made the four-eyed gave her a questioning look.

"The old level cap was 90, but with the novasphere expansion it was raised to level 100." She stated and got up and walked towards the window again. Shiroe gave a grunt of understanding and asked the guild leader to continue on what she was saying.

"According to some sources, the Black Sword Knights and Silver Sword was looking for newbies to sell them their EXP pots." She added which made the enchanter frown in confusion. "The EXP potion slightly increase the attack power and health regeneration and it doubles the experience earned from combat." The blond-haired informed as she take another cookie from the table and eat it on one bite.

"You do know that those potions were given to the players below level 30 everyday right?" She asked in an eerie tone. "I heard that a guild name Hamelin started coaxing newbies that they would help them in exchange of joining their guild, just imagine what would happen if they force them to give up their EXP pots fo–" she was cut off when Shiroe gasped. Maryelle stood up and went toward the enchanter, the four-eyed looked like he was hit by a truck, he was so pale and there are sweat forming on his face.

Shiroe was unsure what to feel, he thanked the blond-haired woman for her time and excused himself, he went toward to his assigned room and got all his belongings and left the guild room of Crescent Moon Alliance.

 **Lognarok**

As Shiroe exits the Guild Building, he walked slowly to the town proper and started studying all the adventurers who are loitering to the streets of Akihabara, he glanced to the alley on his right and saw three players who are sitting dejectedly on the ground, a man who was carrying a broadsword on his back had a miserable look on his face as he eat the sandwich on his hand. The enchanter also studied the sorcerer of the group, the man was using his staff to lean on to while he doze off. The four-eyed moved his eye to the last man, he was muttering something incoherently that he wasn't able to guess what the man was saying.

' _It's all starting to go wrong... This town… This world…'_ He thought _'Who's at fault… No for better or for worse, everyone's at fault.'_

The enchanter went to the secluded part of the town to observe the players who resides the place, as he walks he noticed that the adventurers in this parts of the town was suspicious of him, some of the bystanders glared at him, while the others eyed his every movements. The four-eyed fasten his pace and went to the abandon building where they found Akatsuki. He went up to the roof top and sat on the edge of the building, glancing down on the town of Akihabara, Shiroe shook his head in disappointment.

' _Even I'm at fault. I'm not doing anything'_

The enchanter reminiscent the time they went to Susukino, for a selfish reason, Yes he wanted to save Serara from the terrorizing guild, but it also gave him the chance to vent some of his frustration about the things that are happening. He looked up and stared at the star and moon that was shining so brightly, that reminded him of Kanami. The four-eyed smiled on the thought, she would probably scold him for doing nothing.

' _There's nothing wrong with thinking'_ he tried to imitate the girly voice of Kanami _'But you're smart enough, so why not just solve the problem?'_ the four-eyed sighed disappointedly, he tried to imagine the words that would come out of the woman's mouth.

"But what can I do?" he asked while looking at the stars as if it's going to answer him back, he shook his head and advert his head to the town below him and saw someone arguing not far from the camp fire.

"YOU'RE A LOUSY GUILD LEADER A-" Shiroe's brain cut the man's shout as he heard the term guild leader. Guilds, based on his experience to all the guild that invited him just wanted to take advantage of his status as a veteran. That's why he dislike being in one, although he was having a good time when someone is relying on him, but as the guild increase in numbers, they would require him to teach them everything that would make the quest go easier for them. And he hated it – no he knew that it was bound to happen but he just didn't like the fact that he was being used in such a way.

"A guild huh?" he muttered.

"Do you still not like guilds, Shiroe-chii?" a voice startled him, he turned his head and look at Nyanta who smiled at him.

"Chief… To be honest, I don't really know anymore." He replied and revert his gaze back to the town. The four-eyed heard rustling of clothing next to him, he look at his right and saw the cat-man was sitting on the edge of the building with him. "The more I think about why I didn't like guilds, the more haughty and childish I seem."

"It's true that some guild invites veteran to take advantage of their knowledge. So I can understand why you'd want to keep your distance from that." The cat-man said as he look at the enchanter beside him. "But I dunno if I could trust something that never goes wrong." The chief smiled and gazed down the camp fire that was now put out of fire.

"Every single thing in life can go wrong, get sick, and suffer. Life gets old, decays, and eventually dies." The cat-man stated and look at the four-eyed. "You can dislike that fact, but then you'd be disliking life itself."

"I know you realize this. For example the Tea Party, was a wonderful place. But the reason was because everyone worked hard to make it that way. Any treasure you obtain without ever having to work for it is no treasure at all." The chief smiled at him that made the enchanter looked up to the night sky.

Shiroe pondered on everything that Nyanta said. He knew that the chief was saying is true. The Tea Party was not a simple party, it was a group of passionate people who cherish every adventure and hardship that they went through. The same with the Crescent Moon Alliance, the four-eyed knew that Maryelle was not asking him to join their guild to gain advantage of his status, but he knew that she wanted him to a place where he is welcomed and appreciated.

"What do you think I should do chief?" the enchanter asked dejectedly.

"The most incredible thing that you can do." The cat-man replied which made the four-eye looked him in confusion. "You never do things half-way Shiroe-chii" the chief gave him a knowing smile.

Shiroe's eye widen in realization, he remembered Naotsugu telling him the samething, that he often holds back and that he always think that he was bounded with the tasked given to them. He wanted to bash his head to anything hard with how he's mind is working so slow for him, he didn't notice that Naotsugu, Nyanta and probably Akatsuki was waiting for him to do something for a change for they could have just left him to rescue Serara from the guild that was terrorizing Susukino.

"I feel like I've been neglecting and insulting you and the others for the past days" He asked in a timid voice. The four-eyed stood up and bow in front of the cat-man and apologized sincerely for his insensitivity.

Nyanta stood up and patted the head of the four-eyed "You have nothing to be sorry for Shiroe-chii"

The enchanter stood up and faced the chief "Then, I would thank you once again for bearing and guiding me for all my stupidity." The four-eyed proclaimed and smiled genuinely to the cat-man in front of him.

 **Lognarok**

 **Author's Note:**

Its been a while guys! Long story-short I've been very busy with my schoolworks and part-time job and I haven't got the time to write. I'm not promising that I would upload the next chapter as soon as possible but, I ask for your patience and bear with my tight schedule for now.

Anyway.

As for chapter three, as you've noticed its all on Shiroe's POV which is derived from the anime. In all honesty I've been having this writers block when it comes to the cannon characters haha, that's why this chapter is short and rubbish.

If you guys don't know what Ragnarok Online it's a game, but it does have an animated series called Ragnarok Animation, you can check it out. That's where I based the overpowered skills.

Once again thank you! Here's the title of the next chapter. ( yeah I'm currently working on it )

 **Chapter Four: Duke of Hugel**

"Maryelle-san asked me my heritage." The noble broke the silence. "You can ask me anything but I will choose to answer them or not." The duke said and raised his hand, there was an object forming on the palm of his hand, and when the noble grasped it, his staff had materialized that made them tensed.

"My only demand is that you keep whatever you hear from me to yourselves." The noble said in a threatening tone. No one spoke and the silence was deafening, Shiroe then cleared his throat which gained all the attention of the people around him.


End file.
